


First Moon

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Young Hercules
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First transformations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweak-girl (Sansa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa/gifts).



Luke parked his truck and switched off the engine, then looked at Iolaus. His mate was looking out the window, blue eyes fixed on the soft shades of dusk and almost vibrating with anticipation. Luke smiled at him, enjoying the obvious delight of the new werewolf next to him. It was one of the reasons that they’d driven upstate and into the Saratoga National park for the weekend. First transformations demanded something special. 

Luke could hardly believe that a month had passed already. Looking back, he had been furious with himself the day after he’d woken up with a very sleepy and sated Iolaus lying next to him, crammed onto the sofa in his safe room under the bookstore. There had also been a very awkward moment when Clary had come to let them out and discovered him and Iolaus in various stages of undress. Iolaus had been wearing Luke’s shirt, too long for him, which thankfully covered everything his ripped jeans wouldn’t. 

To Luke’s surprise though, Clary hadn’t batted an eye.

‘It’ll be good for you.’ She’d said when she’d cornered him three days later, after all his efforts to avoid talking about what had happened or the fact that Iolaus had promptly moved himself into Luke’s room and Luke’s bed. ‘I think you two make a nice couple.’ Jocelyn had not been so supportive.

‘He’s a child, Luke.’ she’d hissed at him not three mornings ago, her face speaking volumes. Luke had glowered at her.

‘The last time I checked, twenty was not considered a child.’ he’d bit back. 

‘You’re still twelve years older than him.’ Jocelyn had folded her arms and given him a glare of epic proportions. It really hadn’t helped that right at that moment, the so-called child in question had come into the kitchen, naked except for a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms decorated with Bugs Bunny and his necklace, then strolled over to where Luke and Jocelyn were sitting at the table and bent down over him, giving Luke a kiss on the mouth that was really not fit for public viewing. Then he’d promptly sat himself in Luke’s lap and proceeded to eat Luke’s toast. Luke had had no choice but to put his arms around his mate and hold onto him as Iolaus gave Jocelyn an angelic smile.

‘Is she complaining that you’re too old for me again?’ he’d asked. Luke had hidden a smile. Iolaus was nowhere near speaking English yet, but his understanding was now quite remarkable. 

‘Yes she is.’ he’d replied. The snort he got told him exactly what his mate thought of that notion.

‘Please tell her that I am considered a fully grown man where I come from.’ Iolaus said, licking apricot jam off his fingers in a way that made Luke very pleased that Jocelyn was sitting on the other side of the table and could not see what effect that silly little gesture was having on his nether regions. ‘And it certainly hasn’t been an issue for us up till now with her bringing it up every five minutes. If I can kill a Hydra, I can have sex with you.’ He had given Jocelyn a very deliberate look across the table. ‘She had her chance with you and failed to take it. Now you’re mine and there’s nothing she can do about it.’ Then he got up and sauntered out the kitchen. Luke watched him go, eyes magnetically drawn to Iolaus’ backside. When he had looked back, Jocelyn had one eyebrow raised.

‘You are disgusting.’ she had said, only half-joking. 

‘I am happy.’ Luke countered and was somewhat surprised to find that the words he had just said were absolutely true. It made him smile and then he saw Jocelyn’s face change. After that she hurriedly excused herself and left. Luke had gotten up and gone to the bedroom to find a now completely naked Iolaus lying spread out on the bed with a wicked smile on his face. There hadn’t been much for it but to take the opportunity offered to him. 

Luke smiled at the memory, thinking of how they had only managed to get out of bed five hours later. One of the benefits of being a werewolf and also of now having a mate that could keep up with him was that he not only had sex on tap after being deprived of it for so long, but that Iolaus was more than willing to do pretty much anything, anywhere and anytime. Luke chuckled, picturing Jocelyn’s outrage if she had only known just what they had been doing on the kitchen table the day before, the same table where she’d sat and had her tea. 

‘Luke!’ He heard Iolaus call from a few feet ahead into the tree line. ‘This place is beautiful.’

‘I know.’ he called back. Iolaus, never one to wait for things apparently had climbed out the car and bounded off while he had been lost in his own thoughts. He got out the truck and went round to the back to start unpacking their camping gear. They would need a place to look like they were at least there some of the time, and he knew that a place to sleep during the day wouldn’t go amiss. The wolf would be tired after a full night outdoors and Iolaus’ first transformation would be exhausting. He grabbed the tent and the back pack that contained some changes of clothes and other gear. He left the cool box and the extra-large bag of dog biscuits for Iolaus to carry and headed off in the direction of his mate’s voice.  
He found him in a clearing on the edge of the rise that then looked down into the forest. It was a nice level patch of grass and Luke dropped the tent and backpack and walked over to where Iolaus was staring up into the evening sky, his face full of excitement at what was to come. He wrapped both arms around his young mate from the back, holding him close and Iolaus snuggled back shamelessly into his arms. Luke put his chin on top of his head, smiling at the naturally affectionate gesture. Iolaus was very free with his physical demonstrations and was always touching him, and Luke had forgotten just how wonderful that felt. But now he basked in every tactile gesture.

‘We can get the camp set up so it looks like we’re here and then go down there.’ he said. ‘The further away we can get before the change, the better.’ He nudged the back of Iolaus’ head with his nose. ‘Are you even listening to me?’

‘Far away from camp, got it.’ Iolaus said absently and Luke sighed. He was familiar with the strange trance like state new werewolves usually went through before their first change and it appeared that Iolaus would be no different. 

‘Come on.’ he said. ‘Let’s go and set up the camp and then you’ll be free to run around as much as you want to.’ Iolaus followed him back to the campsite and them helped Luke to get the tent set up and their gear installed inside. There was a bit of a dicey moment when he tackled Luke on the blow up mattress and they thought they had burst it, but thankfully that wasn’t the case. He laughed and looked up at Luke with a beautiful broad smile.

‘I’m excited about tonight.’ he said. ‘I can already feel it.’ Luke stroked Iolaus’ thick blond hair back from his face and kissed him, once, twice until Iolaus threw one arm around his neck and held him in place, nudging Luke’s mouth with his tongue until Luke responded and then it was a lazy tangle of tongues and it got a little messy in their enthusiasm. There was a moment of not so quiet laughter and then Luke pushed himself off reluctantly.

‘As much fun as this is, we need to get going if we want to be well away before we change.’ He said and got off the mattress, standing and then holding out a hand to Iolaus who took it and got up after him.

*************

They set off down the slope, carrying only the bag of dog biscuits (Luke knew the wolves would find the streams that ran through the woods by themselves), a plastic bag and a bungee cable. Iolaus was looking around him in wonder, and Luke knew his senses were starting to go into overdrive. 

‘It smells good doesn’t it?’ he asked and Iolaus nodded. 

‘I can also hear so much.’ he said. ‘Is it always like this?’ His blue eyes were wide when he looked at Luke. 

‘Yes, it is.’ Luke smiled at his obvious happiness. He could feel the change coming on his mate, smell the changes in his body as he started to become the wolf. 

They got down into the valley, all the way to the bottom before Luke pulled them up.

‘This is far enough.’ Iolaus dropped the bag of biscuits and looked at him expectantly. Luke walked around the clearing they were in, sniffing the air. There was no trace if people for miles around. All the air coming in smelt only of forest and the animals that inhabited it. Then he turned back to Iolaus.

‘Some things..’ he started. Iolaus grinned at him.

‘You know you’ve told me this a thousand times already.’ he said. 

‘And one more won’t hurt.’ Luke said. He took off his glasses and tucked them carefully into the pocket of the vest he was wearing over his flannel shirt, securing the button so they wouldn’t fall out. ‘The first step will be your senses.’

‘Already there.’ Iolaus laughed. ‘And do you know how good you smell?’ His voice was a little rough, the slightest hint of a growl coming out and Luke heard the wolf inside him growl appreciatively in return. He took the plastic bag and hung it on the branch of the nearest tree. 

‘Clothes.’ he said. ‘Your teeth and eyes will be next. The first time your teeth fall out is going to be very strange, and be careful not to swallow them because you could choke on them so spit them out. When you lose your colour vision it can make you a little unbalanced until you adjust. Just focus on the contrast instead of trying to distinguish shades. Once you can make out shapes, you’ll be fine.’ He sighed at his mate, who was studying his nails intently. ‘Iolaus, are you listening to me?’ Iolaus looked up and Luke saw that his blue eyes had lightened and changed to amber. It was beautiful and the wolf growled loudly in response. Iolaus smiled and held out his hands and Luke could see the nails darkening even as he looked at them. ‘You’re changing very fast. Clothes off before you decide to rip them off.’

‘What about you? You need to get undressed too.’ Iolaus’ voice was light, suggestive. ‘I think I’m going to be very keen to play.’ He started taking off his hoodie and then the t-shirt underneath it, strolling over to the bag shirtless and shoving the clothes inside it. Luke had to physically bite back the growl that was surfacing at the sight of the bare skin in front of him.

‘All right.’ he said, and he could hear the wolf starting to clamour in the back of his mind. Iolaus’ scent was strong now as he changed, and Luke knew that as soon as they were a little further into the change there would be no stopping either of them. He stripped quickly, efficiently, his hands used to the movements that were now second nature. He finally pulled off his jeans and boxers and folded them neatly and looked up to see Iolaus standing not a foot from him, already naked.

And that was not all he was.

Luke’s eyes dropped automatically, taken in the very noticeable state of arousal his mate was in, and the effect was electrifying. Iolaus growled at him low and playful and then turned and ran off into the undergrowth. Luke watched him go then turned and tucked his clothes into the bag and secured it to the tree with the bungee cord. Then he lifted his head and caught the scent of Iolaus on the evening breeze and ran off after him.

His mate was a tease. 

Luke ran, tracking Iolaus through the thick brush as easily as if he had left a trail of breadcrumbs. The laughter that occasionally floated back to him enticed him on and deeper into the trees. Luke was almost giddy with expectation and desire, and he was already harder than he could ever recall being. Then he stopped short of another clearing and sniffed the air. Iolaus was just ahead of him.

He stepped forward into the clearing and saw him standing there. Moonrise was starting and the change would come in the next hour. But for now Iolaus was mostly human still, except for the eyes that glowed like embers and the claws and the glint of fang that Luke saw when he smiled at him. He gave Luke a look that scorched the air.

Luke stopped a few feet from him and they just looked at each other, heads lifting slightly as they tested the air, smelling each other’s distinctive scent. Then Luke snarled, fangs bared and Iolaus growled back. The wolves inside them howled joyously at what they knew was coming and then Luke pounced, lifting his mate bodily and bearing him to the ground. 

This was different to their first time and all the times they had fucked in the intervening month. It was rough and feral, claws scratching at each other’s skin and fangs biting down into shoulders. Iolaus fought back against Luke, his snarls equal parts aggressive and demanding. Luke pinned him down, licking along the line of neck and shoulder before biting hard enough to draw blood. He licked at the puncture wounds and Iolaus whined in his ear. Luke continued, his tongue lapping as slowly as he could bring himself to be. Iolaus arched underneath him and their cocks moved into alignment bringing a flash of heat through both of them. 

Luke pushed himself onto his hands and knees, manhandling Iolaus’ shorter frame over onto his stomach and then pinning him down with his body, thrusting up against the delectable backside underneath him. Iolaus whined and arched shamelessly and the scent of arousal grew thick in Luke’s nose. He leaned down biting at the back of his mate’s neck and then licked slowly down his spine, tasting sweat and dirt and desperately aroused werewolf. When he got to the dimples above Iolaus’ backside, he licked each one and then bit down on his hip. That got him a vicious snarl and then a whimper as Luke moved down a little further, his tongue dipping in and tracing his mate’s entrance. Iolaus threw back his head and howled, legs parting willingly and hips lifting to get Luke in closer. Luke happily obliged, his saliva now thick and slippery and coating the soft skin under his mouth and tongue. He licked and then stuck his tongue inside a little way, feeling the ease with which he could do it. Male werewolves who were mated to alphas were physically conditioned to be receptive he’d discovered, after some very illuminating discussions with a couple of pack members who were in the same situation as he had found himself in. It would not take the same amount of preparation for Iolaus’ body to take him in, and Luke was very thankful for this, because right at that moment he wasn’t thinking at all clearly. He continued with what he was doing until he felt Iolaus’ claws scrabbling at his arm which was thrown across his back, holding him down. There was a plaintive whine and Luke knew what his mate wanted, what he wanted as well. He pulled back, moving onto his knees and then did his best to let his saliva, which was now running freely having been activated by his mate’s scent, collect in his palm before using it to coat his cock. Then he reached for Iolaus, grabbing him by the hips and hauling him to his knees. Iolaus went willingly, pushing back and growling softly. Luke took himself in one hand, guiding himself in and Iolaus started making a lot of noise, harsh short breaths and pants and growls. Luke dug his claws in, breaking through the skin and the scent of blood joined the scent of pheromones. Iolaus snarled and then shoved himself back onto Luke’s cock, and Luke went all the way in until his hips impacted against him. 

It was so much better than the first time, the heat and tightness absolute bliss, and Luke leaned forward, fangs scraping along Iolaus’ back as he pulled out far enough to them slam back in again. His own snarls were loud in his ears as he started to move, hard thrusts driving Iolaus forward before Luke hauled him back onto him. Iolaus’ claws dug into the ground, ripping up the grass and earth as he rocked with Luke, his whines getting louder and higher in pitch until Luke could feel him starting to get close. He lay himself over the smooth back and wrapped one hand around Iolaus’ cock, stroking once, twice and then Iolaus threw back his head and howled as he came, the semen covering Luke’s hand almost impossibly hot. It was enough for Luke to feel himself start to spiral out of control and he buried his teeth in Iolaus’ shoulder, and it felt like his own release was taking him and carrying him beyond the clearing up into the night sky. He could feel himself filling the plaint body underneath him, the scent of his semen marking and claiming what was his. 

It took a while for him to come down, but even as he did, Luke knew it wouldn’t be the last time they would mate this night, but it would be the last in human form. He pulled out and fell back onto the ground, even as the change swooped in and he shifted from human to wolf, losing himself to the night.

**********

The next morning Luke awoke with dreams of a beautiful wolf with thick blond fur still lingering at the edges of his mind. He turned and found himself lying on the ground, naked and with his jacket spread over him. Confused he looked around but the clearing he was in was empty. Then he spotted the plastic bag hanging from the branch and knew they had come back to where they had started. 

‘Good morning.’ Luke looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Iolaus. He was above him, sitting straddling a tree branch with his jeans on and shirt open. There was a half-eaten dog biscuit in one hand and he was barefoot and smiling. Luke was amazed at how gorgeous he looked when the early morning sunlight hit the blond hair and bright blue eyes. 

‘Good morning.’ he replied.


End file.
